Back to the what?
by Jay.Kalevo
Summary: The guildhall is just as rowdy as usual, except for 3 new mysterious members...Who are they and how did they end up when and where they did? And how come they know so much about Fairy Tail? Suckish summary,but give the story a try! Ships:Mirajane and Laxus (heavily), Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Elfgreen and more! Plus some OCs but no OC/character ships. Rating may change later on!


**Author's note!**

**1.I do not own Fairy Tail or any of Mashima's characters**

** is my first fanfiction ...EVER...and review would be highly appreciated**

**3...i don't really have anything more to say,but i just felt the need to add a ''3'' :D:D**

It was just another normal day at the guildhall. Well, almost…

''What, you wanna pick a fight or something flamebrain?! Give me my damn underwear back ! NOW!''

''No can do popsicle princess!''

Natsu was pretty much using the ice mage's underpants as a laso right now, spinning the pair over his head while laughing at Gray who was trying to conceal his manhood with a tiny cactus flower pot, the first thing that he grabbed after stupid lord firecracker got a hold of his underwear.

''Graaay , ur ..c-'' Hiccup. ''..clothes!''

At her 4th barrel of the day , Cana was as drunk as drunk could get and her speech ...Well let's just say you'd need a word class Egyptologist to get what she was trying to say…And what do you know, looks like Gray did a great job as well!

''Yes, Cana-'' A HUMONGOUS vein popped on his forehead ''-I know.'' He threw his head left and right frantically until finally ..AHA! There was Dragneel the dumb. ''Hey, you flaming pile of stupidity, come back here and fight like a man!''

''With pleasure, snowflake!'' Scowl. ''Just put something on , would you , I'm not fighting with you when you're all nude and disgusting!''

''Yuu're the one who took my underwear , SHITHEAD!''

''What did you just call me?!... THAT'S IT ELSA, YOU'RE DONE FOR!''

The usual all-in guild brawl broke out and spread like the plague. Tables flew in flocks and one particularly large wooden chunk facepalmed or more like tablepalmed it peeled off, leaving a flaming red mark.A vein popped up on the mage's another one. Levy, who had been at the table with him,sweatdropped.

''AAAAARRRRRG!...SALAMANDER, ICE PRINCESS YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW! '' He stood up fiercely pointing at the two fighting wizards. One of his eyes was twitching with anger and there was steam coming out of his nostrils…

''OH YEAH?! Well why don't you drag your metal ass here so we coul test that, SCRAPPY?!'' Gray and Natsu were currently trying to choke each other, yet their words were in perfect , that was about as close as they would ever get to a unison raid..that's for sure!

''Wait, Ga-'' And before Levy could say anything more a very angry Gajeel flipped the table in front of them, more like propelled it, and stomped his way into the brawl. The said furniture flew across the guildhall and just as Mirajane was turning around ….it knocked her out. And she fell face first on the floor landing in a puddle of blood. Juvia's nose blood to be exact. The water mage had practically gone anemic right now and her eyes were the shape of hearts as she was fawning over Gray. It was hard for her though, she was currently dealing with severe inner turmoil…

''Juvia is so conflicted! She wants Gray-sama to stay in his birthday suit, but she doesn't want that cactus to hurt him…Juvia-san and Gray-sama won't have babies if that devious desert plant does anything wrong to my beloved's manhood!''

''He…..is…..a…real…..man…..ne….can…handle it!'' Elfman was pretty close to losing all sorts of consciousness as Juvia was literally shaking the life out of him, making his eyes go all spirally while Lissana was trying her best to peel the water mage off of her brother.

''Juvia, please , you're gonna make him dizzy if you keep it up, please stop!''

Just as Juvia was about to pay attention to the youngest Strauss sibling and probably seize her assault on poor Elfman something hit Lisanna from behind and the domino effect took over knocking all three of them , correction: 4 , in a pile of watery (thanks to Juvia) unconsciousness. It was Lucy, who had entered the guildhall just a minute ago but had immediately slipped on a puddle of spilled booze and had beer-skated her way to the bunch.

''…Natsu…gonna kill …him'' And then she passed out.

Only for Loke to appear on the crime scene and drop to his knees next to Lucy whaling on about their eternal love and her hot body. And he didn't do so unnoticed by Cana…

''Aaaaaa-'' Hiccup. ''-nnnd the celstial spirit has a-'' Hiccup. ''-arrived! That's a win for Bixlow!...''

Oh yeah, the drunkard had already set up betting pools for each and every outcome of today's brawl. Apparently, Bixlow had won the round by guessing the zodiac lion would somehow get engaged.

''WIN, WIN!'' Chirped his babies as he flashed a large grin making his way through the ''battlefield'' to pick up his money. Which didn't go so well for him… He got petrified just as he was about to take the stash of cash he'd earned. Ducking her head slightly to avoid a flying fork and then about 12 more lethal flying spoons that embedded the wall behind the bar, Evergreen fixed her glasses. Cana was basically dumbstruck at the woman's action, but simply decided to shrug it off and wash it down with more booze.

''Aaaand, thank you Cana, you too Bixlow!''

With that, she (Ever) took the money from the drunkard, more like snatched it from Cana's hand and proceeded to quickly walk away…

''Whaaat was-'' Hiccup ''-that for?''

Suddenly, Evergreen froze and stiffly cracked her head around to face Cana,flustered..

''Oh, um …nothing! Haha, completely nothing I just needed the money and ha ha ha ..'' She scratched herself nervously. ''..Oh, wait! You hear that?! Freed is calling out for me! GOTTA GO!''

And with that she ran straight for the other end of the guildhall, taking all sorts of awkward poses to avoid the flying contents of the building and the mages' fists as she did so. Cana, on the other hand, was way too suspicious to let her off the hook that easily.

''Hey, wai-'' Sadly though,she didn't really get the chance to say anymore as another ferocious flying fork propelled across the room and poked a massive hole into her booze barrel..HER FRICKING BOOZE WAS GONNA GO TO WASTE LIKE THAT! Needless to say, she instantly switched to beast mode and let go of the leaking object (that she had, up to this point, properly treated like a cuddly teddy bear) and stomped her own way into the brawl.

Meanwhile, at the second floor…

Two cat figures , more notably Happy and Lilly (in his battle form) splattered like goo all over the entire surface of the glass, Happy and a dead fish trapped under Panther's massive physique …With a loud and slow and overly annoying high-pitched screech that filed Laxus' last remaining nerves down to zero, the huge cat stain started peeling down leaving mucus all over the glass.

''Would you like more insulation here, Laxus-sama?''

Freed, totally oblivious, awkwardly pointed his finger at the descending cat mush. See, he was currently installing sound proof indoor windows to shield the, in his opinion, unworthy of such noise ears of his beloved Thunder god.

''Freed i already fucking told you i wanna be alone and i certainly don't need your stupid help!''

''But Laxus-'' Grunt. ''I just-'' Death glare. ''-I''

''OUT!''

Laxus was too concerned with other problems at the moment to care about Freed trying to play handy man or whatever…

''As you wish, Laxus-sama, I shall take my leave.''

With that, he turned on his heels to face the newly, yet ridiculously poorly installed windows trying to swallow his pride and be a men…Even though he more resembled a child who had just had their lollipop taken away at the time. But he got over it, at least seemingly, and made his way down the staircase as Laxus once again frowned and sunk deep in though over the events that had played out the previous evening…and that weird feeling he'd had whenever he was at the guild in the past couple of days…

''Solid script: SHIELD!''

''SKY DRAGON ROAR!''

Levy and Wendy had taken on the role of peacemakers. That wasn't working out for them… Even though their moves were supposed to stop the fighting and blow the brawlers away from one another, the only thing they succeeded in was effectively knocking Freed off the staircase. He didn't really have his guard up so he just went head first straight into the middle of the sole surviving table in the whole guildhall landing in an intricate yoga position. Aaaand sure enough the table broke clean in two. So much for being the last one standing…

''THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!''

One of the three guys standing in the most desolate booth in Fairy Tail stood up with the speed of lightning and slammed his fist violently on the broken wood, causing it to crack some more and making Freed's unconscious body switch to another yoga stance. The guy went onto a total rage state.

''I'M JOINING THIS FUCKING BRAWL RIGHT NOW, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE A TRUE DUDE!''

''Are you fucking retarded or something?!''

''…Let go …of me!''

The other two, were now practically pulling him back as if they were holding back a wild bull trying to escape.

''What, you think we don't wanna go have some fun in the fight, too?! Remember jackass, .contacts!''

They were actually doing a pretty good job subduing the guy. That is, until a frozen iron-infused burning wine bottle gracefully soared through the air and ''kissed'' one of the guys goodbye.

''Such …pretty..stars…Alek…bro…''

He passed out cold and that same Alek guy let go of mister ''I wanna fight!'', completely neglecting him for just a split second to stare at his unconscious brother….AAAND ''I wanna fight'' was already running at full speed toward the ''core'' of the brawl avoiding lethal furniture ''bullets'' as he did so.

''Oh shit!''

He was close. Very close. Inches away from Natsu, Gray and Gajeel…

And then the left panel of the guildhall gate came crashing down, leaving the right one to hang only by a hinge which caused all fighting and brawl..all commotion..all movement...all breathing even..to stop...seize..just be no more...

Every single member had their eyes glued to the entrance as the dust cleared up revealing a foot, then a leg, then a body and then finally long blond hair, large blue eyes and a scarred nose.

Once she realized what she had done, the girl just stood there, wide-eyed and completely dumbstruck as the foot she had used to kick the door down was just left hanging in midair as she made a weird face, the corner of her mouth as well as her leg, twitching awkwardly. Everything was still silent as fuck. Then there was a slight screech and the request board fell over with a thud followed by the sound of breaking glass and a high-pitched ''piinnggg'' emitted by one of the cactus spikes that had just found its way out of Gray's right buttocks. Finally, a sigh from Carla…

Still maintaining her awkward stance, the intruder took a good long look around. This wasnt so different, really… On the left there was some yoga posing guy next to someone knocked out …No wait, not someone..She took a sniff..It was her brother! Moving right, she spotted a sloppish pile of bodies topped by Cana, who by now resembled Rafiki , and apparently was prepared to majestically propel ''Simba'' (Simba being Loke shoved halfway into a broken booze barrel).Then there was an unconscious Mirajane and Levy who was in a safe circle of Jet and Droy, more seemingly dead people, broken stuff, a hole in the floor, Rufus weeping over a ruined painting with step all over it, more broken stuff , fire, some metal poles, ice, water ,booze, Gray with a cactus stuck to his ass, Gajeel holding a chainsaw and Natsu…

''...you smell just like-'' He paused midway,took another sniff and then frowned in confusion. ''Who are you?''

''I-''

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT A SECOND!

We can't get to this part of the story without noting that ''Well almost..'' part at begging now, can we? Yeah, sure, stuff was pretty darn normal (according to Fairy Tail standarts, that is), but where the heck were Makarov and Erza in all of it? And who the heck were those 3 new mysterious members that were supposed to have '' .contacts.''?

Maybe it would be better to rewind and go back to when it all started….

**5 days earlier…**

''WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES OF X-814 KABO!''

The whole stadium erupted in loud cheers as the all famous pumpkin mascot announced the beginning of the tournament…

**I hope that felt like a cliffhanger, cause that's exactly what it was suppose to be! U.U/**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ..conspirative theories about what's going on, who the intruder is and so on are really, REALLY welcome! :D**


End file.
